


绯闻对象

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 成为喜欢的人的绯闻对象，到底是甜蜜还是烦恼？梁真模无从得知，因为他自认为，是“金仁在最可能的绯闻对象”排行榜第末名，也就是说金仁在和谁传绯闻都轮不到他。
Relationships: EscA | Kim In-Jae/tobi | Yang Jin-Mo
Kudos: 4





	绯闻对象

**Author's Note:**

> *再次给北极CP搞一搞建设。这次就不写什么胃疼文学了，因为煮鱼说她在听《好想谈恋爱》:D  
> *比较短，写得不好，不上升真人，见谅。

————

0.和聚会无关的故事

成为喜欢的人的绯闻对象，到底是甜蜜还是烦恼？  
梁真模无从得知，因为他自认为，是“金仁在最可能的绯闻对象”排行榜第末名，也就是说金仁在和谁传绯闻都轮不到他。  
如果说第一名是他的好友柳济鸿，他真的能意识到绯闻和真实的差距有多么大。照这个逻辑，那么他和金仁在的真实也就多了几分意思了。  
意识到自己在这么想之后梁真模觉得有点羞耻，他觉得自己不必这么直白，虽然他怎么也想不明白，金仁在为何看上去总是把他的意思看了个七七八八的样子。  
梁真模觉得自己表现得也没有那么明显。

1.聚会开始前的场合

金仁在喝错了饮料，这件事已经不是第一次发生了。实话说他不是故意的，他很快就注意到梁真模在看他，又在看另一杯饮料。自己手上那只杯子已经那么轻，显然属于喝水较常人快的梁真模。  
今天不在直播，他们只是坐在一起等人，约了朋友一起聚餐喝酒，他和梁真模却来得太早，决计去路边随便哪家的空调里等待。快餐店的饮料又冰又甜，金仁在喝了两口就喝不下了，但说了两句话又觉得口渴，一个不注意就拿错梁真模那杯。  
他们以前是不是出过类似的放送事故，怎么每次梁真模的反应都可以这么有意思？  
他握着嘴笑了一阵子，看着梁真模嗔怪着向他抱怨。  
“哥喝的那杯是我的啊，都摆在靠里面，怎么会喝错呢。”  
“喝错了嘛，不小心就拿错一杯了。”  
这样随便解释之后，梁真模便作罢，但也没把搁在桌子中间的杯子拿回去，看样子横竖不会再喝了。其实没什么嘛，以前挤在基地里吃面的时候队友几个人共用一双筷子的时候多了去了，但是梁真模偏偏对他就来这一出在意。  
金仁在觉得他表现得实在是太明显了。

2.聚会的场合

多人聚会的餐桌上他们俩的座位很自然地就是并排。梁真模每次都会刻意一点点，选到金仁在旁边的座位——只要挨着他去落座就好了，稍微刻意一点点他就达到目的，偶尔不向大家举杯的时候也能和金仁在单独喝上两口。  
“哎，仁在，为什么先偷偷跟真模喝，却不敬我们呢？”  
但这样偷偷摸摸的行为才进行第一回，就被敏锐的同桌人抓到了，看来梁真模选机会真不是时候。  
偷偷拿酒喝的罪魁祸首梁真模没被推出来，金仁在反而被先罚了三杯。他喝得有点急，差点被呛了一下。没人注意到他在酒杯后面偷偷咳嗽，除了一直拿余光瞟他的梁真模。  
其实他们还挺经常一起参加这种没有其他共事选手参加的聚会的，一来因为他们是老乡，二来因为不知不觉间他们就有了很多独立在外的共同朋友。如果金仁在有这种出来喝酒的机会，只要邀请梁真模，他一定不会拒绝。

酒过三巡，桌上的气氛越来越松弛，大家的聊天开始三三两两漫无边际。他们俩终于可以偷偷讨论刚才的事了。  
“哥刚才干嘛要帮我挡酒，明明自己不能喝。”  
“不要小瞧我的酒量呀——”  
“你还没有我能喝呢！还帮我喝，很——”梁真模的声音压低到发出嘘嘘的气音。  
“难道真模是怕跟我传出绯闻吗？”  
“什么呀，金仁在，喝多了？这是你会说出来的东西吗。”  
“……怎么这么说话，要叫‘哥’啊，要叫‘哥’。知道？”金仁在挥挥筷子，煞有介事地说。  
“哈？我什么时候和‘哥’，传过绯闻嘛。”  
“对哦，从来没有过。”  
“就算我说‘想哥’也不会有的哦。”梁真模捂着嘴偷笑，“所以才没什么好怕的。”  
“你呀……”金仁在的眼神好像犯困一样，慢慢停留在长桌那头的灯罩上。

4.聚会之后的场合

朋友聚会堪堪散场，金仁在没有活动，梁真模也没有安排，他们俩仍然要一起坐车回蔚山去。  
车窗外黑乎乎的，终于没有风景可看了，梁真模打开了SNS，装模作样地刷了起来，可惜一翻页就是上次停留在编辑界面的自己的“艺术照”。  
梁真模颇有些窘迫，一偏头正好看到金仁在在看自己，吓得把手机一缩。  
“真模这张照片，很漂亮嘛。”  
金仁在爽快地说完之后，好像想笑又不好意思，只得清了清嗓子。  
梁真模看他故意忍笑清嗓子的样子，没由来地觉得心里紧张起来，他紧张到快速拨弄自己的刘海，目光转到了车窗外面：“拍了好多次呢，只有几张好看的。”  
车后座颠颠簸簸，梁真模拆了一包作伴手礼的豆沙点心，金仁在也伸手来找他要。  
“肚子空空的只吃这个会不会吐呀。”  
“不晕车就不会咯。”  
没营养的话题有一搭没一搭地进行，那个吃了一半的豆沙糕点一直被他抓在手里，谈话内容不知道怎么地又转回了俩人被开玩笑的内容上。好像是测验还没结束，在等待对方是不是和自己一样知道这意味着试探。  
“真模总是纠结这个呀，是没听到我在吃饭的时候被旁边的人开了什么玩笑吗。”  
“什么……玩笑。”  
“就是说真模很像女朋友，还要我帮喝酒。”  
“……所以说了你不要帮我喝那杯嘛。”  
“那怎么能行呢，我不能丢下你一个啊，不能每次都丢下你一个。所以说，真的很苦恼。”  
他自己的不反驳，金仁在的话，在梁真模脑子里仿佛都意有所指。他怔怔地没有马上回答，只是在车顶的荧光灯下看着对方的颧骨，慢慢地，他把目光移到了那双漂亮眼睛上。  
“原来哥也怕会跟我传绯闻吗？”  
“不怕，绯闻只是绯闻而已。”  
但金仁在的表情好像不是在说这不意味着什么。  
太近了。梁真模心想，太近了。这回一定已经是绯闻距离了。  
金仁在把脸凑过来，他的呼吸轻轻地拂到梁真模的鼻梁上。  
下一秒——

5.和聚会有关的故事

“所以？”文基道脖子偏伸，长出一副羊驼模样。  
“所以？”梁真模摸了摸额头上的创可贴。  
“所以？”柳济鸿狐疑地打量着金仁在脸上的同款创可贴。  
“我再也不相信大巴和路况了。”梁真模一脸头痛地说，不知道如何叙述他们俩在一个急刹加空抛中直接磕到了前面一排的座椅。  
当然，急刹之前发生的事情绝对不能透露。  
“你们坐个车都搞得这么惨。”文基道看上去很同情，“喝酒真的误事。”  
“其实脸上没有那么惨，主要是牙齿磕了一下嘴。”金仁在嘴唇内侧的紫色淤痕没还褪去。  
“那海鲜不是发物吗？劝你们少吃点，省得留疤。”柳济鸿好像不在意了，用筷子扒拉一下面前的盘子。  
“你做梦吧。”明明吃不了多少的梁真模不痛快了，“今天是你请客，我可是伤员啊。”  
是受伤了还啥也没捞到的伤员，金仁在如此腹诽了一句，试图化悲愤为食欲，于沉默中第一个向龙虾伸出了手。

-The End-


End file.
